


Sleepless Nightmares

by SailorYue



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane can't sleep when Fai cant sleep. Spoilers for post series, Celes+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to who they belong to.

In all his life when Kurogane slept he never moved. He considered himself a light sleeper, ready to jump and eliminate any attackers foolish to think they could sneak up on him. Which was why he wondered why he was awake this night. He'd heard a strange noise in the quiet evening. He didn't sense anyone near, didn't hear anything other than his roommate.

Having no world to call his own, Fai, or Yuui as his real name was, had followed Kurogane to Nihon and just moved in without asking his permission. Not that Kurogane truly minded.

Kurogane suddenly realized what strange noise had awoken him. The mage's breath was uneven, as if he were terrified. Kurogane knew then tat the was having a nightmare; of something from his past. Even tho the Mage learned the truth about how his twin brother had died, the false ones still seemed to haunt him. There wasn't much Kurogane could do about that, really. The Mage needed to let to of his haunted past, but that was something only FAI could do, no matter how much pounding he did to him.

Still; Kurogane didn't like to see the idiot suffering like so. He reached out to the sleeping wizard, the moonlight catching on the steel coils of his prosthetic arm as he laid it gently on Fai shoulder to shake him awake. Fai jerked awake violently calling out his brother's name. Disoriented he looked around taking on his surroundings.

"Oh, good evening Kuro-sama." He said quietly, "I didn't wake you did I?" He smiled sleepily to the scowling ninja. Kurogane no longer minded the silly nicknames, so long as they weren't over the top stupid. He shook his head at the question, crossing his arms. Fai glanced out the window at the waning moon. "I guess I had another bad dream. They're not happening as frequent as they used to, but still that twisted memory resurfaces and I can't help it."

Kurogane closed his eyes a moment to think. He opened his eyes to meet the mage's. "Even so, it's understandable that bad memories, fake or real to haunt your mind. It can happen to anyone even any age. All you have to do is look forward to the new day."

Fai pulled one knee up to prop his arms. "You say that a lot, huh Kuro-pi?"

Kurogane grumbled under his breath before responding. "Shut up and get back to sleep. I need to be up in 3 hours, and I don't want you whining about being tired." Kurogane rolled to his other side, facing away from Fai.

Fai stared at the moon a moment before laying down. But he wondered if he could fall back asleep. He looked over to his companion, who could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. "Um... Kuro-sama...?" He whispered. Kurogane made a grunt of acknowledgement. "Is it ok if I push my pallet closer to yours?" There was a beat before Kurogane shrugged a shoulder. Yuui sighed in relief; sleeping in closer proximity to Kurogane should keep the nightmares at bay. He laid back to back to Kurogane, much like they did when they were in Yama. He closed his eyes and slept a dreamless sleep.


End file.
